


I can’t believe you talked me into this

by isthatbloodonhisshirt (wasterella)



Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [25]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Derek Hale Deserves Nice Things, Derek Hale Loves Stiles Stilinski, Derek Hale is a Good Boyfriend, Don't copy to another site, Drama Queen Stiles, Established Relationship, Hiking, M/M, Stiles Stilinski Loves Derek Hale, Stiles Stilinski is a Drama Queen, Stiles Stilinski is a Mess, Stiles Stilinski is a Nice Thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:49:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wasterella/pseuds/isthatbloodonhisshirt
Summary: “What kind of hikeisthis where we’re climbing over boulders and crawling through the underbrush?! This is like, a fuckingobstacle course, not a God damn hike!”“How are you this bad at this entire outing?” Derek asked, still amused while Stiles righted himself and tugged his shirt away from his skin, the material sticking to him with sweat. “I know you were a bench-warmer for Lacrosse, but weren’t you in track and field in high school?”“I was, and I wasgood at it,” Stiles informed him heatedly. “How else would I have escaped all those monsters in my youth? But that’s like, running short sprints, or slowly making your way around the track, and there’s water and Gatorade andair conditioning inside when you’re done!”
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Series: Spreading Positivity 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1667605
Comments: 24
Kudos: 648





	I can’t believe you talked me into this

**Author's Note:**

> Halfway mark gaiz \o/

“Derek, I’m dying.” 

“You’re not dying, you’re fine.” Derek shifted one of the straps from his bag slightly when it twisted and dug into his shoulder uncomfortably. “Only four miles left to go.”

“Four _miles_?!” Stiles demanded, voice several octaves higher than normal. “We’ve already gone like, _twenty_!” 

“Stiles, we barely passed the one mile marker a few minutes ago.”

“What?! Oh my _God_ , we’re gonna _die_ out here!” 

Derek was caught between feeling amused and exasperated. It wasn’t like he’d dragged Stiles out with him kicking and screaming. He’d just been getting ready to go out the door and Stiles had asked where he was headed. 

Upon turning, he’d found his boyfriend lounging on the couch eating Doritos and watching TV. It wasn’t that Stiles did that all the time, it was just that it had been more _frequent_ since summer had started. He was eating unhealthily and he wasn’t exercising even a little bit. Stiles was human, that was going to catch up with him.

Considering Derek had been about to go on a hike, he’d asked Stiles to join him. He hadn’t twisted his arm or anything, he’d just said it would be good for him to get some fresh air, and he’d like to spend some time with him where they weren’t just sitting beside one another watching TV. 

Stiles had agreed, and the first little while into their hike had been fine. Good, even. Stiles was chatty as always, and enthusiastic, and happy. That had been back when they’d been under the cover of the trees though, which was about half mile of the overall hike. The rest was out in the sun. 

The ‘hot, scorching, skin-peeling, death-ray of a star,’ according to Stiles. 

And so, ever since they’d lost the shade, Stiles had started sweating, his skin had started to pink a little—causing Derek to stop and slather more sun-screen on him because Stiles was going to get the _worst_ burn otherwise—and the complaints had started. 

Honestly, they were mostly funny. Derek wasn’t as affected by the temperature, probably a born wolf thing, but Stiles always seemed to suffer greatly in the extremes. Like right now, apparently. When he was bitching that it was hotter than Satan’s asshole. 

“And how would you know how hot Satan’s asshole is?” Derek asked, making his way easily over a large boulder and trying to keep his laughter in check when he turned to watch Stiles struggle over it. 

“I am intimately familiar with Satan’s asshole, given I was rimming it last night!”

“Oh, so I’m Satan now, am I?” Derek asked, amused. 

“Right now you are!” Stiles let out a shout when he fell over the end of the boulder. Derek caught him before he could injure himself too badly. “What kind of hike _is_ this where we’re climbing over boulders and crawling through the underbrush?! This is like, a fucking _obstacle course_ , not a God damn hike!” 

“How are you this bad at this entire outing?” Derek asked, still amused while Stiles righted himself and tugged his shirt away from his skin, the material sticking to him with sweat. “I know you were a bench-warmer for Lacrosse, but weren’t you in track and field in high school?”

“I was, and I was _good at it_ ,” Stiles informed him heatedly. “How else would I have escaped all those monsters in my youth? But that’s like, running short sprints, or slowly making your way around the track, and there’s water and Gatorade and _air conditioning inside when you’re done_!”

“We can have ice cream once we get back to town,” Derek promised, turning to continue walking. 

“And when will that be?” He heard Stiles stumbling along behind him. “You said we have _four miles_ left!” 

“We do, it’ll loop us back around towards town. We can stop and grab something from the diner for dinner, and either have ice cream there or go to the store to buy some to bring home.” 

“We’re gonna have to _walk_ home?!” Stiles asked, horrified, as if realizing they weren’t going to end where they’d started. “This is a _travesty_! I can’t believe you talked me into this!” 

Derek just chuckled, still amused, and continued along while Stiles huffed and puffed dramatically behind him. 

They made it one more mile before Derek actually started to wonder if Stiles _wasn’t_ being dramatic. His heart was pounding relatively fast, which wasn’t normal for the amount of exercise they were doing. Derek knew that the heart had to work much harder when the body was overheating, and he started worrying maybe Stiles was actually suffering from heatstroke. 

Maybe the harshness of his breath wasn’t because he was out of shape, but because he was over-exerting trying to keep up with Derek and struggling to breathe through the hot, sticky weather. 

Derek stopped, Stiles almost walking into him since he’d been looking down to watch his step. Derek eyed his boyfriend critically, Stiles bringing one pale hand up to wipe sweat off his brow. 

“What?” Stile demanded, motioning for Derek to keep walking. “Day’s not getting any shorter, and I wanna eat dinner at a reasonable time.” 

“Maybe we should turn back.” Derek tried to calculate how long that would take. A while, but they weren’t halfway yet, and at least the last stretch doubling back would be in the trees again. 

“What? No way! I made it this far, I can make it to the end! Are you doubting me?” Stiles slapped one hand to his chest in mock insult. “Are you _doubting_ me?!” 

“Your heart’s beating really fast,” Derek informed him. “And you’re breathing hard. You’ve been quieter the past twenty minutes, and I’m worried you have heatstroke.” 

Stiles stared at him, looking surprised, before a small smile crossed his lips and he shoved Derek lightly. “Thanks for worrying about me, big guy, but I’m okay. Promise. You notice we’ve been going uphill for a while?”

Actually... Derek hadn’t. But now that Stiles mentioned it, he realized that he was looking _down_ at him, because he was higher up than Stiles was in that moment. 

“I’m just out of shape, and yeah it’s so hot I’m sweating in places I didn’t know existed, but we’ve got a nice breeze from this height and that’s cooling me off because, sweat.” Stiles motioned his entire soaked-through front. “I’m just cranky and lazy. I promise I’m fine, this is good for me, I’m just whining.” 

“You’re sure?” Derek asked, hating the idea that Stiles might be lying or downplaying how he really felt. He didn’t _sound_ like he was lying, and he did seem to be doing a bit better since they’d stopped. His heart was slowing down, and he wasn’t breathing harshly anymore. “We can turn around, it’s not too late.” 

“Shut up and keep walking,” Stiles insisted, shoving at Derek’s shoulder to make him face forward once more. “You wanted to spend time with me, you can’t re-neg on that now. And I was promised dinner and ice cream after this torture session, don’t think I’m letting you bail on that, either.” 

Derek could hear the smile in his voice, and the way he honestly _did_ seem to be okay. His heart was even beating normally for a short time until they started up a bit more of an incline, suggesting he really _had_ been telling the truth about the hill being the reason he was breathing so hard. 

Feeling better, Derek just made sure to keep an ear out for any changes behind him. As soon as they hit the halfway mark and started going downhill again, Stiles’ body seemed much happier and he was back to whining dramatically about being hot. 

Once they made it all the way to the end, Stiles reeking of body odour and his skin reddened, Derek kissed his temple lightly, told him he was proud of him, and led the way into the diner. 

Stiles’ exclamation of happiness at the air conditioning would’ve been embarrassing to anyone else, but not to Derek. He’d chosen this over-dramatic moron, and he stood by that decision.

Best one he’d ever made. 

**END.**

**Author's Note:**

> Teen Wolf (c) Jeff Davis
> 
> To be fair, he handled that way better than I would've. I mean, I would still be on the couch eating Doritos... 
> 
> Come chill with me on [Tumblr](https://isthatbloodonhisshirt.tumblr.com/).


End file.
